scoobydoomysteryincorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Season One is a season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. It premiered on April 10, 2010 with "Beware the Beast from Below", and concluded with "All Fear the Freak" on July 26, 2011. Plot Fred Jones, Jr., Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, and Scooby-Doo are a team of teen mystery solvers who live in the small town of Crystal Cove, the self-proclaimed "Most Hauntedest Place on Earth". The allegedly "cursed" town's long history of strange disappearances and ghost and monster sightings form the basis for its thriving tourist industry; as such, the adults of the town (chief among them being Fred's father Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. and Sheriff Bronson Stone) are not happy that the kids are debunking all the supernatural goings-on that bring in so much revenue as the overwrought schemes of charlatans and criminals. In addition to the traditional cases they always solve, the team finds itself being nudged into the uncovering of a dark secret that is hidden in the past of Crystal Cove. Following cryptic hints from a faceless mystery-man known only as "Mr. E" (a play on "mystery"), the gang unearths the legend of a cursed Conquistador treasure, the secret history of Crystal Cove's founding Darrow Family, and the mysterious, unsolved disappearance of four mystery-solving youths and their pet bird—the original Mystery Incorporated. Standing in the way of their solving this mystery, however, are the romantic entanglements pulling the kids apart: Shaggy finds himself unable to put his new romance with Velma ahead of his longtime friendship with Scooby, while Daphne pines for a trap-obsessed Fred, who obliviously struggles to realize he shares her feelings, too. Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Jr., Barty Blake, Man-Crab, Pig Monster, Gnome, Green Humungonaut, Char Gar Gothakon, Cicada Creature, Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, Cletus Darrow, Nightfright, Manticore, Freak of Crystal Cove *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Paula Rogers, Tween Girl, Greta Gator, Que Horrifico, Turnip, Mom (The Song of Mystery), Female Vampire, Female Pirate, Jen, Mom (The Legend of Alice May), Newscaster, Dr. Thistle, Witch, Female Patron, Costumed Girl, Vampire Waitress *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers, Skinny Pirate, Nerd Pirate 2, Gary Papluta *Dee Bradley Baker as Slime Mutant, Franklin Fruitmeir, Officer Johnson, Male Tourist (Howl of the Fright Hound), Headless Horror, Nerdy Boy, Shrunken Head *Jeff Bennett as Professor Emmanuel Raffalo, Male Tourist (Beware the Beast from Below) *Lewis Black as Mr. E *Tony Cervone as Gary, French Nerd *Gary Cole as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr., Foreman, Miner, Motorcycle Cop, Paramedic #2, Rusty Gnales, Willard *Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley *Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley, Workman 1, Garden Manager, Maitre D' *Vivica A. Fox as Angel Dynamite *Casey Kasem as Colton Rogers *Kath Soucie as Nan Blake, Female Tourist, Female Parent #1, Female Parent #2, Vampire, Waitress *Fred Tatasciore as Workman 2, Phantom, Announcer, Fright Hound, Supervisor *Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Bronson Stone, Clown, Janitor *Mitch Watson as Ethan, Dylan Ryan, Mr. Gabodoglophordia, Male Parent #2, Minjo, Willard, Red Captain, Fan, Teenager *Beverly D'Angelo as Mom (The Creeping Creatures), Sheila Altoonian *John DiMaggio as Grady Gator, Delivery Guy *David Kaye as Dad (The Creeping Creatures), Argus Fentonpoof, Bill Buntman, Dr. Phobos *Billy West as Gunther Gator *John O'Hurley as Skipper Shelton, Pirate Boyfriend *James Arnold Taylor as George Avocados, Rung Ladderton, Teen Driver, Randy, Announcer *David Faustino as Bud Shelton *George Segal as Peter Trickell *Beth Tapper as Brenda *Isabella Acres as Mary Anne Gleardan, Tiffany, Child #4, Child #5 *Zach Callison as Arthur Baywosenthal, Child #6, Child #7 *Tom Kenny as Broccoli Head, Mr. Baywosenthal, Stripe Kid, Child #8, Max Minner, Jax Minner, Announcer, Auctioneer, Funky Phantom, Chairman *Paul Rugg as Dr. Luis de Potrillo, Male Parent #1, Kelsepsian, Jingle Singer, Hairy Sasquatch *Will Shadley as Child #1, Child #2, Child #3, Younger Danny Darrow *Jennifer Hale as Delilah Blake, Mom (The Legend of Alice May), Thorn *Maurice LaMarche as Vincent Van Ghoul, Dad (The Legend of Alice May), Deputy, Professor Jantzen, Announcer *Hynden Walch as Alice May, Ghost Girl, Obliteratrix *Richard McGonagle as Ed Machine, Creepy Voice, Announcer *Kimberly Brooks as Luna, Woman, Cassidy Williams *Quinton Flynn as Daniel, Fantzee Pantz, Gus Boggs *Jane Wiedlin as Dusk *David Markus as Young Man, Ben (The Grasp of the Gnome) *Lloyd Sherr as Lord Barry, Paramedic #1, Nerd Pirate #1 *Jeffrey Tambor as Gill Littlefoot *Audrey Wasilewski as Queen Amanda Littlefoot, Girlfriend, Pirate Girlfriend *Troy Baker as Commercial Announcer, Red Humungonaut, Krod, Bartender *Udo Kier as Professor Pericles, Shadowy Figure *Daryl Sabara as Jason Wyatt, British Nerd *Jessica Walter as Mrs. Wyatt *Carlos Alazraqui as Ernesto, Todd, Crew Member, Piranha-Goat, Deputy Bucky, Ghost of Nitro Wisinski *Jeffrey Combs as Professor H.P. Hatecraft *Harlan Ellison as Himself *Crispin Freeman as Ben (The Shrieking Madness), Rhino, Cook, Howard E. Roberts *Dave Allen as Dr. Rick Yantz, Announcer, Hospital PA *Joe Holt as Hugh Dederdee, Golfer 1 *Marion Ross as Grandma Moonbeam *Jim Cummings as Captain Caveman *Kate Higgins as Principal Quinlan *Rick D. Wasserman as Lord Infernicus, Boo *Chris Hardwick as Maxwell, Spanker Chief, Shadowy Orc *James Hong as Chen, Red Wizard *Phil Idrissi as Gabtraf *Ben McKenzie as Odnarb *Kevin Michael Richardson as Foog, Dren, Guard 1, Hulking Red, Urchin Captain, Buddy *Tricia Helfer as Aphrodite, Amanda Smythe *Dwight Schultz as Older Danny Darrow *Eric Bauza as Ray, Ray's Pet *Linda Cardellini as Hot Dog Water *Stephanie Sheh as Mai Le *George Takei as Mr. Wang, White Wizard *David Juskow as Harry Shneste-Boysen, Man on TV, Mutant Bee *Cree Summer as Paige Kruller, Lady Marmalade *April Winchell as Weena, Vampire Waitress *Tia Carrere as Amy Cavenaugh *Daran Norris as Skipper Shelton (Sardiner) *Gary Anthony Williams as Dr. Spike Cavenaugh *Rob Paulsen as Winslow Fleach, Radio Newsman *Julie Bowen as Marion Spartan *Greg Ellis as Cachinga *James Patrick Stuart as Dr. Rick Spartan *Powers Boothe as Ghost of Dead Justice *Florence Henderson as Ruby Stone *Scott Menville as Ricky Owens *Nolan North as Brad Chiles, TV Reporter *Mindy Sterling as Dean Natasha Fenk, Librarian *Kari Wahlgren as Judy Reeves, Regina Wentworth Episodes Category:Season One